No One Said Lies Don't Hurt
by Crispie
Summary: A lie that could change everything and a love that could change everything...*R/R*


Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter that is mentioned in this story. Only the situation they are put in and the extra character I have added belong to me, so if you get an idea for the plot of your story from mine please ask me before taking it. Thank you.

~Spazzerz~

Prologue

****

                Voldemort sat in his chair his fingertips together surveying the reaction of the Muggle in front of him who was suspended in mid-air. Fairly pleased with the Muggles' reaction Voldemort spoke in his cold, high pitched voice, "You seem unafraid of the situation you are in now, may I ask why?"

                "You should know. I've dealt with your kind before and my anger has taken all my strength to suppress leaving no emotional room for being afraid." The muggle replied in the same coldness that Lord Voldemort spoke in. 

                Voldemorts thin lips curved into a smirk, "You would make a very powerful witch, and I feel your magical ability yearning to be released, _wanting to show itself." He leaned forward peering straight into the eyes of the girl who was bluntly defying him, Lord Voldemort. _

                "There is no one in my family past or present that has any magic in their blood." She said glaring at Voldemort.

                "I could change that." Voldemort sniggered.

                "You do not have that ability nor does anyone else in the Wizarding community not even Albus Dumbledore." The girl folded her arms across her chest staring at Voldemort with nothing but the utmost disgust, "You think I have an ignorance towards the magical world but you are wrong. I have seen far more than you will have ever expected from a muggle like me."

                "I know what you have seen and I admit I was taken aback that you could withstand the Memory Charm the Ministry of Magic has performed on you a great many times before. It has therefore proven my point about your magical, shall I say, ability. Not just any muggle can throw off a Memory Charm, only those who posses magical capability." Voldemort sat back in his chair; the girl merely spat at him triggering one of Voldemorts followers to stand up with his wand pointed at the girl. 

                "Do not disrespect the Dark Lord!" said the hooded figure.

                "Sit down, Lucius. It just shows how useful she will be, her resistance makes her strong." Voldemort stood pulling out his wand. "Now, when I release your magic I have no doubt in my mind that you will also become an Animagus which is –"

                "I know what it means; I still do not believe that you can perform that kind of magic." The girl said fiercely. 

                 "Only when there is potential magic running through a Muggles veins but I've already explained that in detail. What many wizards do not know --," Voldemort walks towards the girl, "is that the simple spell _Alohomora could be used for a lot more than just opening doors. If the wizard is powerful enough he can also unlock powers." The girl turned her back to Voldemort as he drew nearer. "It makes me wonder now, once I release your powers will you obey me so to you I make an offer of freedom if you do one simple task for me."_

                "Which would be?" The girl did not turn to look at Voldemort.

                "Simple, you will charm Harry Potter into liking you, then you will report back to me when you have done so then you will receive further instructions." Voldemort took out his wand. The girl buried her face in her hands knowing it would be useless to make an effort to escape. In the background the girl could hear the 'followers' laughing; raising his wand Voldemort grinned, "Finally, Potter, I will get you. _ALOHOMORA!_" The room was filled with a flash of white light, as sudden as it had come it was gone. The body of the Muggle girl lay limp on the floor at Voldemorts feet while he hissed in laughter.

**Remember to REVIEW** Thanks tonz for reading!

~Spazzerz~


End file.
